Galileo Galileis Tagebuch
Das Tagebuch des italienischen Universalgelehrten Galileo Galilei (1564 – 1641) ist eine astronomische Anleitung zum Lesen „der Karte, die kein Mann lesen kann“. Geschichte Die Existenz des Dreizacks Poseidons ist seit der Antike Gegenstand von Sagen, Mythen und Legenden, die insbesondere in Seefahrerkreisen lebendig gehalten werden. In vielen Sprachen ist darüber geschrieben worden, doch wurde dieses Artefakt in der Regel eben als sagenhaft aufgefasst – eher als fantastisch denn real. Der italienische Universalgelehrte Galileo Galilei jedoch erhielt Hinweise, dass der sagenhafte Dreizack des Poseidon nicht nur Gegenstand einer Geschichte ist, sondern tatsächlich existiert. Er erfuhr auch, dass die angeblich von Poseidon in dessen Nähe geschaffene Insel – bekannt als Black Rock Island –, auf der sich die Karte, die kein Mann lesen kann, befindet, kein Hirngespinst ist. Dabei dürfte der auf der Insel fehlende Rubin, der in Galileis Besitz geriet, eine gewisse Rolle gespielt haben. Dieser Umstand veranlasste ihn, mit vollkommen neuen wissenschaftlichen Methoden nach dem Dreizack zu forschen. Zu diesem Zweck baute er nach den Worten von Carina Smyth ein wesentlich verbessertes Fernrohr, um den Himmel noch besser untersuchen zu können. Offensichtlich fand Galilei die Sternkombination, die den Weg nach Black Rock Island weist und konnte mathematisch den richtigen Kurs dorthin ermitteln. Die Ergebnisse dieser Forschung hielt er in einem Tagebuch fest, das er in seiner Muttersprache Italienisch verfasste. Da er wegen seiner Thesen zu einem heliozentrischen Weltbild von der in der katholischen Welt zu dieser Zeit fast allgewaltigen Inquisition als Ketzer diffamiert wurde, zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt wurde und seine Schriften nicht mehr veröffentlichen durfte, hatte er keine Möglichkeit, die Ergebnisse seiner Forschung empirisch zu belegen, indem er selbst die Reise nach Black Rock Island antrat. Die Tatsache, dass der Inhalt seiner Forschungen zu einem heidnischen Artefakt führte, veranlasste ihn, äußere Hinweise so zu verschlüsseln, dass nur Astronomen seines Formats sie entdecken konnten. Dieses Tagebuch gerät Hector Barbossa vor der Geburt seiner Tochter Carina im Zuge eines Überfalls auf ein italienisches Schiff in die Hände, vermutlich wegen des auf dem Deckel befindlichen Rubins, der auch im ungeschliffenen Zustand einen offensichtlich hohen Wert hat. Mit dem Inhalt kann er mangels entsprechender Sprachkenntnis nichts anfangen. Nachdem seine Geliebte Margaret Smyth bei der Geburt der gemeinsamen Tochter stirbt, gibt Hector das Tagebuch der Neugeborenen in das Waisenhaus mit, vor dem er sie ablegt. Er hofft, dass der Rubin ihr Leben erleichtern wird. Er gibt ihr den Namen des Sternbildes, der in den Deckel geprägt ist: Carina. Dass der Inhalt sie eines Tages zu ihm zurückführen wird, kann er nicht ahnen. Noch bevor ihr Erinnerungsvermögen ausgebildet ist, kommt Carina nach England, wo sie in verschiedenen Waisenhäusern aufwächst. Während der ganzen Zeit ist das Tagebuch Galileis ihr einziger Besitz, den sie aber auch entschlossen verteidigt. Lord Willoughby, der Träger des Waisenhauses Benevolent Children’s Home Hall, in dem sie acht Jahre später in England lebt, ermöglicht ihr, Italienisch zu lernenMeredith Rusu, The Brightest Star in the North - The Adventures of Carina Smyth, Disney Press 2017, Kapitel 4, S. 30, um den Inhalt ihres kostbarsten Besitzes auch zu verstehen. Nachdem sie im Alter von vierzehn Jahren als Dienstmädchen zu Lady Devonshire nach Hanover Hall kommtA.a.O., Kapitel 9, S. 65, entdeckt sie in einem Zimmer, das sie eigentlich nicht betreten darf, Statuen von Astronomen – darunter auch von Galileo Galilei, zu dessen Füßen auch das Tagebuch der Statue hinzugefügt ist, das sie als Original in den Händen hältA.a.O., Kapitel 11, S. 80 ff.. Sie findet ein vollständig ausgerüstetes ObservatoriumA.a.O., Kapitel 11, S. 86, doch sie wird dafür beinahe entlassen. Aber das Tagebuch hat Lady Devonshires Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie setzt die Entlassung aus und fordert, das Buch lesen zu könnenA.a.O., Kapitel 13, S. 96. Erst, als Lady Devonshire das Tagebuch liest und Carina nach mehreren unbeantworteten schriftlichen Anfragen astronomischer Art nach der „Karte, die kein Mann lesen kann“, fragtA.a.O., Kapitel 14, S. 101, bekommt sie ein Treffen mit ihrer Arbeitgeberin. Sie kann erreichen, dass die an Astronomie interessierte Lady ihr eine weitergehende Ausbildung gibt und mit ihr zusammen wieder Sterne beobachtet und katalogisiertA.a.O., Kapitel 17, S. 115 ff.. Doch als sie die „Karte, die kein Mann lesen kann“ lösen will, hält Lady Devonshire dies nicht für wissenschaftlich, und ihre Wege trennen sichA.a.O., Kapitel 19, S 130 ff.. Carina segelt nach Saint Martin. Das Tagebuch ist und bleibt ihr Wegweiser – der sie schließlich zu ihrem Vater Hector Barbossa führt, der das Buch wiedererkennt, aber sich ihr auch nur versehentlich offenbart, als sie auf Hectors Unterarm eine Tätowierung entdeckt, die dem Sternbild auf dem Tagebuch gleicht. Nach Hectors Tod ist das Tagebuch weiterhin die einzige Erinnerung, die ihr an ihren Vater geblieben ist – und an den Kampf bei Poseidons Grab, bei dem nicht Carina, sondern Jack Sparrow das Buch in der Tasche hat. Es rettet ihm das Leben, als Armando Salazar ihn mit dem Dreizack des Poseidon erstechen will. Nach all den Aufregungen gibt Jack das Buch an Henry Turner, der es (samt seinem Herzen – im übertragenen Sinn) an Carina zurückreicht. Aussehen Galileis Tagebuch ist ein etwa zwei Handbreit (einer Frau in Carinas Größe) breites und knapp drei Handbreiten langes, gebundenes Buch, das aus gut einhundert Bögen besteht, die in der Mitte gefaltet und zu mehreren Heften verbunden und zwischen den Deckeln eingebunden sind. Es dürfte sich um ein nicht näher definiertes, wahrscheinlich italienisches Papiermaß handeln. Der Einband besteht aus Leder, dessen vorderer Deckel mit einer kunstvollen, vergoldeten Umrandung versehen ist. Im oberen Drittel des vorderen Einbanddeckels befindet sich eine unregelmäßig kreisförmige, der Kontur des Rubins angepasste Punzierung, in die der ungeschliffene Rubin eingeklebt ist, bis Carina ihn im Kerker von Saint Martin beim Blutmond entfernt. Um die Randpunzierung des Rubins herum sind unregelmäßige Strahlen in das Leder punziert, die die Randpunzierung nicht berühren. Etwa in der Mitte des Deckels ist eine Sternformation aus fünf nicht ganz regelmäßigen sechsstrahligen Sternen. Die Sterne sind erhaben herausgearbeitet, haben in der Mitte eine runde Vertiefung. Der erhabene Teil der Sterne ist wie die Umrandung vergoldet. Die schräg von links nach rechts abfallenden drei oberen Sterne sind durch Linien mit dem vierten verbunden, der etwa mittig unter dem mittleren der drei oberen Sterne steht. Eine weitere Linie führt zum fünften Stern, der unter dem vierten leicht nach rechts versetzt ist. Diverse weitere unregelmäßig fünfzackige, einfach punzierte Sterne umgeben die oberen drei Sterne. Es könnte sich dabei um das vollständige Sternbild Carina handeln, von dem nur ein Teil die maßgebliche Sternkonstellation bildet. Der unterste Stern des vergoldeten Sternbildes ist etwa zwei Finger breit oberhalb einer unregelmäßig quer punzierten Fläche, die die Meeresoberfläche darstellt. In einem ungefähren Halbkreis um den untersten der Sterne sind aufrechte Wellen eingeprägt, die auch die „Meeresfläche“ umschließen. Nur im roten Licht des Blutmondes, das durch die Kristallstruktur des Rubins nochmals verändert wird, ist zwischen der Befestigung des Rubins und der Sternformation die in englischer Sprache gehaltene Inschrift. TO RELEASE THE POWER OF THE SEA ' ALL MUST DIVIDE' zu lesen. Übersetzt: Um die Macht der Meere zu entfesseln, muss alles entzweit werden. Zwischen dem untersten Stern und der Meeresoberfläche enthüllt die besondere Wellenlänge des durch den Rubin gebrochenen Blutmondlichtes die Umrisse einer Insel. Ohne dieses besondere Licht sind Hinweis und Insel nicht sichtbar. Weshalb sich Galilei sich für den Hinweis der englischen Sprache bedient hat, wird nicht erläutert. Nach den Ereignissen von Salazars Rache ist das Buch in der Mitte durchstochen, weil Salazar Poseidons Dreizack mitten hindurch gestochen hat. Hinter den Kulissen Zum Buch: Das im Film verwendete Buch entspricht in der äußeren Erscheinung nicht ganz der Beschreibung aus den Romanen zum Film, die offenbar aus dem Drehbuch stammen. Danach sollte von dem Befestigungspunkt des Rubins aus eine gerade Linie zum Sternbild Orion (in der Mythologie ist Orion ein Sohn des Poseidon), von dort dem Pfeil des Jägers (der mythologische Orion galt als großer Jäger) folgend zum Sternbild Cassiopeia weiter und dann direkt zum Sternbild Kreuz des Südens reichen, das als X am Himmel die Lage der Insel markieren sollte. Das passt definitiv nicht mit dem Requisit zusammen, das im Film verwendet wurde. Orion und Cassiopeia sind zwar auch am südlichen Sternenhimmel sichtbar, das Kreuz des Südens ist bis 25° nördlicher Breite – also auch im Bereich der Karibik – sichtbar. Allerdings überspannt diese Konstellation den gesamten sichtbaren Himmel und wäre deshalb nicht in der Konzentration mit einem Blick erkennbar. Was in den Romanen dazu geschrieben wird, erscheint nicht besonders plausibel – vor allem nicht, wenn Carina als hellster Stern des Nordens beschrieben wird. Das ist der Nordstern – und er ist am anderen Ende der Welt: ziemlich genau am Himmelsnordpol. Zur Sprache: 'Sollte sich Drehbuchautor Jeff Nathanson diesbezüglich bei dem Film ''Illuminati (Originaltitel Angels and Demons nach dem Roman von Dan Brown) bedient haben? Auch dort ist eine Schrift von Galileo Galilei zentraler Gegenstand der Ermittlungen, in dem ein versteckter Hinweis in englischer Sprache geschrieben ist. Professor Robert Langdon erklärt es dort damit, dass Englisch eine Sprache von Nichtkatholiken war und Galilei so wahrscheinlich eine doppelte Verschlüsselung erreichen wollte. Jules Verne hat allerdings auch schon so einen Kunstgriff in seinem Roman Mathias Sandorf angewendet – mit Französisch als geheimer Sprache … '''Zum Sternbild: Im Film selbst wird das Sternbild auf dem Buch nicht direkt bezeichnet. Carina gibt zwar an, dass sie nach dem Sternbild Kiel des Schiffs (Carina) benannt wurde, aber sie behauptet mit keiner Silbe, dass die Prägung auf dem Deckel damit identisch ist. Das Sternbild Carina ist allerdings praktisch das einzige Sternbild, in dem eine der Prägung ungefähr entsprechende Konstellation vorhanden ist. Ob es überhaupt Sterne eines einzigen Sternbildes sind, ist auch fraglich. Im Geschäft von Swift ist die Darstellung wie auf dem Tagebuch auf einer Sternkarte markiert. Danach bilden Ras Alhague im Sternbild Schlangenträger, Deneb im Sternbild Schwan und Caph ''in Cassiopeia die ein einer schräg abfallenden Linie stehenden oberen Sterne, der Stern ''Merak ''im Großen Bären den zentralen Stern, auf den die drei Linien zulaufen und ''Regulus im Sternbild Löwe den untersten Stern – aber auch die überspannt einen viel zu großen Raum, um mit einem Blick erkannt werden zu können. Interessant ist in dem Zusammenhang, dass Galileo Galilei im Sternbild Schlangenträger am 28. Oktober 1604 eine Supernova beobachtete. Sie war zwar nur ein Jahr zu sehen, könnte aber der Stern gewesen sein, den er als äußersten linken Stern auf den Deckel prägte oder prägen ließ. Zudem ist Swifts Fernrohr ja ein bisschen falsch ausgerichtet, bis Carina es korrigiert … Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Besondere Gegenstände